


Playing The Old Game

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: How Many... [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Anders/Nate follow up to 'How Many Licks Does it Take?' as requested by cypheroftyr. Hope you like it! Again, smut without much plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Old Game

After a fairly long nap, Merrill was already gone as well as Isabela, Anders stretched contentedly before he dressed. There were a few stares, which he ignored, and a nod from Madame Lusine. He nodded politely back as he left the Blooming Rose to discover night had fallen while he slept. It was clear and pleasantly cool and he strolled slowly down the steps that would eventually take him to Darktown and his clinic.

He was only a little stiff all over but the mind numbing bliss one had after a really good fuck was still very present. Justice was still as far back as he could get and Anders took his time on his way through Lowtown, enjoying the peace in his head. If this is what it took to get the spirit to back off a bit he was definitely going to have to do it a little more often. Maybe not thirteen times in a row but perhaps a lot more often than what he’d been doing since he and Justice had joined. Before Isabela’s deal, the only thing he had sex with was his own hand and even that had been hard won.

As he wandered, he thought of the day and who he’d liked the most. Anders had loved every encounter that day, even Fenris had been fun, but thought that Varric and Merrill had been the best. Varric had already made it clear that there was nothing more to pursue and he wouldn’t even have the slightest idea on how to approach Merrill. He was rather glad that Merrill had been gone when he woke. It would save any potential embarrassment for later.

Anders veered towards the Hanged Man as he walked. Isabela probably wouldn’t mind getting together every once in a while and he was seriously considering taking her and Zevran up on the offer of a threesome. With nothing more on his mind he enjoyed the cool night as he made his way unhurriedly to the tavern.

Since Hawke had cleared out the gangs in Lowtown not too long ago he wasn’t particularly worried about being attacked and wasn’t really paying attention. It was one of the reasons he’d left his staff back in his clinic. It was very surprising when he was suddenly yanked into an alley. Strong arms pinned his to his side as his assailant pulled him into a bear hug and a hand planted quickly over his mouth prevented him from yelling. Anders was a mere thought away from a mind blast when the deep gravelly voice in his ear calmed him immensely.

“Got you,” whispered Nathaniel Howe smugly. He then licked up the shell of Anders’ ear.

Nate kissed his neck just below his ear and carefully walked them backwards. By the time Nate had guided them further into the dark alley, Anders’ cock was mostly stiff. The hand at his mouth disappeared and Nate leaned against the wall, still pinning his arms. Anders bit his bottom lip to remain silent as Nate palmed him through his trousers. He was suddenly very glad his coat had been left at the clinic as well.

“Where are your robes, mage?” Nate asked quietly, each word punctuated with a kiss.

Anders smiled as he tilted his head and groaned softly when he was squeezed lightly before replying, “I took your advice.”

Nate smiled before kissing down his neck to suck at the soft spot where it met his shoulders. Anders shivered when his teeth grazed sensitive flesh and he pushed his arse back against Nate. There was another light squeeze through his trousers and Anders bit his bottom lip again as the rogue continued to lick and suck at his neck.

“I’m glad,” said Nate softly in his ear after a while. “But I think it changes the game a bit.”

“I don’t see how,” Anders replied rubbing Nate’s erection with his arse. “If we get caught it’ll just take more time to pull them up.”

“So eager,” he said sounding amused.

“Part of the game,” said Anders smiling as he turned his head to see Nate smirking.

A kiss was planted on his cheek and Anders turned his head again while Nate kissed his way along his jaw and back down his neck. The hand still palming his erection disappeared. Anders felt him tugging at the laces of his trousers while he continued to kiss and nibble at that spot on his neck that never failed to drive him crazy. They were soon loose and pushed down, catching on his boots just below his knees. His cock bobbed slightly as he spread his legs as wide as he could.

“Shouldn’t I be facing the wall?” Anders asked glancing at the mouth of the alley.

“Of course,” said Nate reversing their positions neatly. “Hands on the wall and keep them there.” Nate’s arm around him finally moved to his hip but instead of being pushed against the wall he was pulled away from it. “Don’t touch yourself until I say so.”

“All right,” said Anders smiling. “If we get caught you get to talk Aveline out of throwing us in jail.”

“Deal,” growled Nate.

After a brief moment, Nate’s hands disappeared. Anders gasped when his slick fingers probed his entrance suddenly, circling and teasing before pushing two fingers through at once. There was a surprised grunt from behind him and Anders smirked. It didn’t surprise him that he was still rather loose.

“You didn’t see the size of the last cock I took,” he said smugly looking over his shoulder. “Are you going to fuck me or tease me?”

Nate’s fingers disappeared again and he smiled wickedly. Anders stifled his moan moments later as Nate pushed his cock into his entrance in one swift thrust. “It’s not the size that matters,” Nate smirked as the hands at his hips slid along his stomach and up to his chest. His first thrusts were agonizingly slow and deep, angled just perfectly to rub on that spot inside, and followed by a short series of quick shallow thrusts.

Anders wanted to meet his strokes but they had learned at the beginning it was much better if he didn’t. He didn’t know if Nate’s unpredictable rhythm was strictly for their encounters or if he always fucked that way. Nate had never left him unsatisfied. It was simply easier to keep him still if he was pinned to the wall.

Nate’s hands wandered his stomach and chest while the rhythm was slow but firmly gripped his hips when the pace quickened or became hard. Anders was soon panting as the tension coiled deep in his gut. He dug his fingernails into the stone in an effort to keep from touching his very, neglected cock. Nate’s hands never strayed lower than his hips.

The sound of flesh slapping together was loud in the quiet alley and when added with Nate’s grunts and his panting, there was no question what was going on at the end of it. Need heated and cooled with his unsteady rhythm but the tension inside kept building. It was a pleasurable torture. Anders’ cock throbbed as it bounced and his breathing grew ragged and heavy.

“Nate…” Anders managed to whisper breathlessly.

“Do it,” he growled quietly.

With Nate’s hands at his hips holding him still, his thrusts became hard and fast. Anders stifled a moan as he quickly shifted one hand to center himself and fisted his cock with the other. It took only a few strokes and he came hard, unable to hold in a wail. Nate curled around him groaning and thrust hard a few more times as he fell over that edge as well. Both of them sank to their knees. Harsh panting now filled the alley.

“Maker…I’ve missed you,” Nate said after a while. His arms were wrapped around Anders’ chest, his head resting on Anders’ back and his cock still buried balls deep in his arse.

“I’ll tell you everything you want to know,” Anders said quietly. “But I can’t go back.”

“That will have to do then,” Nate said as he finally pulled away.

Anders shuddered when he pulled out and the alley was silent as clothing was righted. Nate walked beside him as they left the alley.

“To the Tavern?” Nate asked as they exited the dark alley for the dim streets of Lowtown.

“Or…,” Anders said smiling mischievously. “We could pick up a bottle and go back to my place.”

Nate grinned as he said, “That sounds like an excellent idea.”


End file.
